heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Color-coded Heroines: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple
Red Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) TSR Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Maruko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) SNK-Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK fighting franchise) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Lina Inverse.jpeg|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|Pastel (TwinBee series) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) May Pokemon Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon) Atsuko Kagami.jpeg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Natsumi Hinata Season 02 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Ashley/Yelena.jpeg|Ashely (Everybody's Golf series) PTR Lammy.png|Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper series) Farah Profile Render-1.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Orange Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Starfire.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Yellow Mspac_new.png|Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Belle transparent.png|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Trini Kwan.jpeg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) 1987 April O'Neil.png|Apri O'Neil (TMNT 1987) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Ami Onuki render.jpeg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Janet van Dyne (Earth-80920) 002.png|Wasp (Marvel Universe) Green Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) Cammyclean.png|Cammy (Street Fighter series) Killer Instinct - Orchid.png|Orchid (Killer Instinct series) Jade-Beyond Good & Evil.png|Jade (Beyond Good and Evil series) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Barbara Rayman Legends.png|Barbara (Rayman series) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Princess Fiona Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Frost (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Blue Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney character) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs franchise) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Gwen Tennyson OS.png|Gwen Tennyson (young (Ben 10 franchise)) Heroes_-_Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Tohru Honda (2001 design).jpeg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Cha emi img.jpeg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Vela Jet Force.jpeg|Vela (Jet Force Gemini) Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|Samus (Zero Suit (Metroid series)) Carmelita Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Joanna Dark 2002 promo art.jpeg|Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark series) Purple Yumi Yoshimura render.jpeg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Raven render in TT2K3.png|Raven (DC Universe) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) TSR Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Category:Blog posts